I'm stuck the Naruto world? Your joking right?
by hartofthephoenix
Summary: What would happen if two girls were sudden thrown into the Naruto universe? Madness and mayhem that's what!


Disclaimer:

I do not in any way own the hit anime Naruto or any of the characters in the anime/ manga, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the characters I made up. NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY! XD

* * *

"Awe I **hate** school!" Ashley complained, tapping her pencil on her desk bored.

I look ahead at our teacher, who was writing homework on the black bored "Well it's almost over." I whispered to her.

Ashley leaned back in her chair with a sigh "Not soon enough!" she says louder then she meant.

Our teacher turns around and glares at Ashley "Something you wanted to say miss. Ganger?" he asks crossing his arms, clearly annoyed.

Ashley laughed nervously "No, no not at all!" she says waving her hands.

Our teacher just sighs and turns back to the bored "Now remember, homework is due tomorrow."

The school bell rang and Ashley about jumped out of her seat "Finally school is over!" she says getting her books.

I grab my books and head out the door with her "I can't wait to get home." I say with a yawn.

Ashley smiles big at me "Yeah! Hey is Naruto on today?" she asks looking at her watch.

I take a second to think, tapping my chin with my finger "Yeah I think so", I say scratching my head.

Ashley gasps and grabbed my hand "No, where gonna miss it!" she pulls me off with her to my house.

When we get to my house she tries to open the door "It's locked!" she says to me pointing at the door.

I laugh; "Because I have to unlock it." I quickly dig in my backpack and use the key to unlock the door. As soon as Ashley hears me turn the doorknob she grabbed my hand and quickly pulls me inside "Ok you turn on the T.V and I'll get popcorn!" she yells to me as she runs off into the kitchen.

I walk over to the coffee table and use the remote to turn on the T.V, turning the channel to Cartoon Network "Finally home." I say sitting down on the couch.

Ashley runs into the living room and sits next to me, right then Naruto comes on "Yes! we didn't miss it!" she says with relief.

We listen to the theme song for a second before the microwave goes off. Ashley quickly jumps up and runs into the kitchen "I got it!" the theme song ends and the show starts.

"Your gonna miss it!" I yell into the kitchen. Ashley comes running out with a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and two pops in the other "No I'm not."

Me and Ashley snack on popcorn, watching Naruto until there are only 15 minutes left in the show.

"Wow awesome huh?" Ashley says still watching the show.

I nod and reach for my pop "Yeah awesome!" right before I lean forward a kunai knife comes flying out of the T.V cutting my cheek and sticking its self in the wall behind me.

Ashley's eyes go wide and the bowl of popcorn drops from her hands, spilling all over the floor. I sit there for a second shocked, not daring to even breath "What just happened" I say slowly, eyes full of shock.

Ashley gulps and looks down at the popcorn "That's it no more popcorn **ever**!"

I slowly turn to face Ashley, then I look back at the kunai, I touch my forehead trying to see if I had a fever "Am I dreaming?" I ask.

Ashley shakes her head. I reach back and touch the kunai hesitant and pull it out of the wall. Ashley gets up and slowly moves to the T.V, she touches the screen and her hand goes threw it "Sam!" she says just before she disappears.

I jump up "Ashley!?" I yell running over to the T.V, I gulp and slowly move my shaking hand to the T.V screen.

Chapter one: in Konoha!?

"Owww!" Ashley says rubbing her bum "That hurt!" she complains getting up from the ground.

Ashley looks around "Hey Sam!"" she calls "Where are yo-**OWWW**!" she says when I fall out of the sky landing on her back.

"Oww." I complain as I get up.

Ashley stands up dusting herself off "Well I found you at least" she jokes.

I dust myself off and look around "Where are we?" I ask looking up at the sky.

Ashley shrugged "I have no clue, but we must be somewhere with a lot of tree's." She says pointing to the forest behind us.

I smack her upside the head "This is no time to joke!" I yell, "Be serious! We don't even know where we are!"

Ashley rubed her head, a silly smile on her face "Sorry, I'll try to be serious." She looks up at the sky "Well if we die that eagle will have a nice meal." She says pointing to the bird flying above us.

I growl and smack her on the head again "Don't say things like that!" I yell at her.

"I'm sorry." She says holding back a laugh.

I glare at her "How can you laugh at a time like this!?" I ask annoyed.

"Excuse me but do you live here?" some one from behind us asks calmly.

Me and Ashley turn around, bright smiles on our faces "Good, people!" I wave "Can you tell us where we--" I notice Ashley starring wide eyed at the people, her jaw to the floor "What's wrong with you?"

She slowly lifts her arm to point at the people. I finally notice who the people where and slowly turn back to face them "You-your-**your**!"

Kakashi raises a eyebrow at me "Do I know you?" he questions.

Ashley falls back onto the ground out cold; I fall forward out cold as well

I blink my eyes open, gripping my head "where am I?" I ask looking around the room.

A nurse grabs a glass of water and hands it to me. I slowly sit up, taking the glass from her I slowly drink the water. The nurse smiles at me "your in Konoha dear" she says in a kind tone.

I spit out the water and begain to choke. The nurse pats me on the back "you ok?" she asks worried.

Still coughing a bit I ask, "where am I again?"

"In Konoha no duh!" A voice said from beside me.

I look at the people who are sitting in the chairs. I let out a sudden scream and jump out of bed "this isn't happening!" I yell.

The nurse gives me a worried look "I think you should lay down dear."

I ignore her, and shake my head "this isn't real!" I yell again, "ok this is a dream, yeah a dream! all I gotta do is wake up!" I pinch my arm "oww! that hurt, wait that hurt!?"

Naruto laughs at me "I think you hit your head harder then you think!"

Sakura just sighs "leave her alone Naruto, she must be hurt, or just crazy" she says in a mutter.

Kakashi stands up and walks towards me "what's your name?" he asks taking slow steps.

I back away from him "Samantha Hiwatari! And you're not real! You're just a anime character from the **Naruto show!**" I yell pointing at him then Naruto.

Sakura sighs "the Naruto show?" _'CHA! This girls nuts!'_

Kakashi crossed his arms "ok Samantha what village are you from?" he asks.

I looked at him confused.

Kakashi sighs, "You know what ninja village you come from?" he says pointing to the leaf symbol on his headband.

I growl, "I'm not **from** a village!" I say annoyed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at me "well you didn't just fall out of the sky"

"you don't wanna know how right you are" I mutter "ok so this isn't a dream then" I take a deep breath to calm me down "alright no problem! I can handle this" I take another deep breath.

Everyone just stares at me. Ashley suddenly bursts into the room "Sam!" she yells happy to see me "do you know where in **Konoha**!?" she asks pointing out the window.

I nod "yeah I figured that out like two seconds ago."

Ashley smiles "I wonder if I'll get to see Kiba!" she gasps "this is so **awesome**!" she yells jumping around the room in joy.

I look at her shocked "your happy about this?"

"well yeah I mean how many times do you get sucked into the T.V and land in Konoha?"

"one time to many!" I snap at her.

Naruto taps me on the shoulder "how do you know Kiba?" he asks.

I sigh "I watch the show everyone knows Kiba" I say in a 'no duh' tone.

Ashley giggles "yeah! I love his little puppy Akamaru!" she claps her hands "now I will get to pet Akamaru!" she says with joy.

Sakura walks over to us "what else do you know?"

Me and Ashley look at each other, we both take a deep breath "we know about Neji, Lee, Tenten" Ashley raises her hand

"and Kiba, Hinata, Shino!"

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji"

"You, Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Kakashi, Gaara, Itachi-" I was cut off by Sasuke grabbing my arm "what did you just say?" he asks in his normal cold tone.

I can't help but to blush _'ok stay calm its just Sasuke Uchiha...looking at me...touching my arm...that's no big deal right, ha, ha calm right'_

"Itachi?" I say nervously.

Sasuke tightens his grip on my arm enough to make my wince "how do you know Itachi?" he asks narrowing his eyes at me.

Ashley notices me wince and pushes Sasuke away from me "hey we just watch the show! she doesn't hang with him!" Ashley yells at Sasuke, anger in her tone as she blocks his path to me.

I shake my head at Ashley "its fine Ashley" I smile sweetly at her.

Ashley sighs "fine if you say so" she says walking back to the window.

I look at Naruto "since I'm in stuck here, there is one thing I have always wanted to do" I say crossing my arms.

Ashley giggles "that's the spirit!" she says with a laugh.

Naruto raises a eyebrow at me "what are you talking about?" he asks confused.

I run up to him and hug him "to hug the future Hokage!" I laugh.

Naruto turns bright red "yeah believe it I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage!" he says hugging me back.

Ashley jumps up "yeah! believe it!" she says with a giggle.

I walk over to the window and look down at the streets "hey Naruto?" I turn around to look at him.

Naruto is still red from when I hugged him "yeah?" he asks trying not to blush.

"Do you think you could show me and Ashley around and let us meet everyone?" I ask looking out the window.

Ashley runs up to Naruto and gives him puppy dog eyes "yeah pwetty pwease Nawuto?" she says in a babyish tone.

Naruto laughs "yeah! lets go believe it!"

Ashley jumps around as we walk threw the streets waving to everyone who passes. Naruto takes us to the ninja training field "this is where everyone is most of the time" he says looking around "hey Kiba's team!" he says pointing at Kiba.

Ashley claps her hands "yeah! lets go!" she grabs my and Naruto's hand and pulls us over to where Kiba and them are standing.

Ashley stops right in front of Kiba and lets go of our hands, then pulls Kiba into a tight hug "Kiba!" she yells. Kiba stand there in complete shock. Naruto laughs at the shocked look on Kiba's face.

I sigh "sorry she's a hyper one" I apologize to him.

Ashley lets go of Kiba then hugs Hinata and Shino.

I pull Ashley off them "calm down Ash!" I tell her ,annoyed.

Naruto looks over his shoulder and spots Neji's team "hey! dog brows!" Naruto yells waving to them "I have some friends I want you guys to meet!"

Lee growls "stop calling me that!" he yells glaring at Naruto.

Ashley didn't pay there yelling any mind when she seen Akamaru "can I pet him Kiba?" she asks sweetly.

Kiba, still confused about all this thinks a second "sure?" he says slowly.

Ashley kneels down and pets Akamaru. Neji's team walks over to us and Naruto points to me "that's Samantha...ah?-"

"Samantha Hiwatari" I say with a smile.

Naruto scratches the back of his head "yeah I knew that! And that's Ashley...um?-"

"Ashley Ganger!" Ashley says throwing a stick for Akamaru to fetch.

Lee grabs my hand "you are the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha!" he says blushing.

I laugh nervously "really? Thanks" I say taking my hand from him.

Ashley jumps in "hey what about me!?" she yells putting her hands on her hips.

Lee nervously waves his hands "I'm sorry! I didn't mean!"

Ashley starts to laugh and pats Lee on the back "I know I was joking!" she says laughing.

Tenten was about to ask something when Shikamaru's team and Sasuke and Sakura showed up.

Naruto growled "not you guys!" he complained.

Shikamaru sighed "I didn't want to come but Ino here wouldn't stop yelling until I did" he said in a bored tone.

Choji just munched on chips. Ashley spotted the chips "can I have one?" she asked sweetly.

Choji looked at her shocked "no are you crazy!?" he asked continuing to eat.

Ashley glared at him "you jerk!" she was about the punch him when I grabbed her arm "calm down Ash" I said holding her back.

Tenten tapped me on the shoulder "so what kind of jutsu's do you use?" she asked.

Ashley and me looked at each other confused, I scratched my head "um...we don't have and jutsu's" I said slowly.

Ashley sighed "we don't even have chakra!" she said in a low tone.

Neji made his way over to us "that's impossible, every one has chakra" he made the tiger hand sign "Byakugan!" he looked me and Ashley up and down.

Ashley went on talking to every one, I blushed and slapped Neji across the face, sending him to the ground "you perv!" I yelled covering my chest with my arms.

Everyone looked at Neji and Me shocked. Neji slowly stood back up, his cheek was red where I had slapped him "why would you do that!?" he yelled anger in his voice.

I blushed bright red "because you where using your Byakugan to look threw my clothes!" I yelled.

Neji growls "I wasn't doing that! I was looking for your chakra!" hey snapped at me.

I slapped him again "liar!"

Tenten helped Neji up "no really Neji would never do that."

Ashley stepped in "you haven't seen the fan art then" she states then goes back to talking.

Tenten gave me a confused look "the fan art?"

I sigh "its to long of a story to even begin to explain."


End file.
